


Jealous of the Ace

by deathnoteryuzaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 2 - Jealousy, KyouHaba Week, Kyouhabaweek, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathnoteryuzaki/pseuds/deathnoteryuzaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though Yahaba knew every member of the team loved Iwaizumi, didn’t mean he wasn’t jealous over the fact that Kyoutani only gave him attention during practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous of the Ace

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second writing for this pairing!:D I absolutely love Kyoutani, Yahaba, and of course the rest of Aobajousai. I hope to write more for them, and complete a few more days in Kyouhaba week!

He knew Iwaizumi was a well respected person, everyone looked up to him as they should. Yahaba definitely looked up to him, he was the team’s ace, he was one of the strongest players and he and Oikawa made the perfect duo. Even though Yahaba knew every member of the team loved Iwaizumi, didn’t mean he wasn’t jealous over the fact that Kyoutani only gave him attention during practice.

Yahaba and Kyoutani had been together for a month now. Most of the team had been shocked that the two were dating, except for Oikawa who said he could see that the two had an interest in each other for awhile. He had claimed that he knew their liking for one another went all the way back to the beginning of their first year, but Yahaba wasn’t sure if he believed that, yes he did like Kyoutani now, but when they first met, not all was well. Oikawa had even taken it upon himself to try and get them together. Yahaba probably would never admit it, but without him, they would have never gotten together. 

Yahaba believed their relationship was going well. They still occasionally bickered when it came to volleyball, but nowhere near as much as they had before. A lot had changed in their relationship since getting together, but there was one major thing that didn’t and that was Kyoutani giving attention to Iwaizumi. During practice, he would only listen to their upperclassman and it irritated Yahaba to no end. He felt Kyoutani should focus on him, and the others of course, more. Next year, when the third years leave, it wouldn’t be good if he had only gotten close with Iwaizumi, or at least that was what Yahaba told himself to justify his jealousy.

Practice had already been on for an hour and Kyoutani hadn’t spoken to Yahaba once. At the beginning the team had done their warm up laps, then went onto practicing techniques. Kyoutani had gone with Iwaizumi immediately after arriving in the gym, not bothering to speak with his setter boyfriend.

At the moment, Yahaba was working with Oikawa. He was giving the younger setter advice on tossing, but it was basically going in one ear and out of the other. Yahaba was too focused on watching his boyfriend and the ace work on their spikes. This of course didn’t sit well with Oikawa.

“Yahaba,” the captain called. When the younger boy didn’t answer Oikawa pouted like a child and snapped his fingers in front of the other’s face to catch his attention. “Yahaba! You should be listening to me when I talk! I’m giving you important advice.”

“Huh? Oh, I’m sorry. What were you saying?” he finally responded.

“I was giving you advice! You need to listen. How else are you going to do good without me? You can ogle at your boyfriend later, we are at practice right now!”

“I wasn’t ogling at him,” he said defensively. “I was just, glancing over there to see how practice was going.

“You know you can’t lie to me, now focus. We have a lot of work to do.” Oikawa went back to explaining a toss while Yahaba pretended to listen. 

What was Oikawa even thinking? Ogling? Yeah right. We are at practice, of course I’m focused. There’s no way I was looking over there because I’m jealous either, I was just curious to see how the rest of the team is doing. Yeah, that’s what I was doing.

\-----

Practice ended a few hours later, and out of routine, Kyoutani and Yahaba were some of the last few people out of the gym. They had both become accustomed to staying after practice for at least thirty minutes. Yahaba did it because he knew he was going to be taking after Oikawa, and that was going to be a big challenge. Kyoutani stayed to work out more, in his mind he wanted to surpass Iwaizumi. No matter their intentions, they both worked hard to improve their volleyball skills.

Yahaba had gotten out of the locker room first and was waiting by the front gates. Kyoutani came strolling by a few minutes, already eating some food he had in his locker. Yahaba greeted him and Kyoutani grunted back in acknowledgement. They usually ate together after practice and automatically started walking. 

“Have a good practice?” Yahaba asked after a few minutes.

“Was fine,” Kyoutani’s answer was short.

“You were talking with Iwaizumi, is he helping you a lot?” Yahaba questioned on.

“He always helps me during practice, but yeah he is helping me a lot. Hopefully I can improve enough to beat him.” That was Kyoutani’s goal, to beat Iwaizumi, they had faced off against each other in several different sports, but Kyoutani had lost every single challenge. Now he was after revenge.

“Have you come close to beating him at arm wrestling?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I’ve come close,” which came out mumbled. Though Yahaba still heard what he had said.

“How close? Could you beat him now if you tried?” he asked, though he already knew the answer.

“I’m trying to eat my food and you keep questioning me. Do you mind?” He didn’t bother answering and went back to eating. But as Yahaba would have it, he liked provoking him, so he continued.

“I’m going to take that as a no, you can’t beat Iwaizumi,” his voice was teasing and he had a smirk on his face.

“I can and I will, just you watch,” he answered while finishing the last of his snacks.

There was a few more moments of silence before Yahaba spoke again. “So, Iwaizumi is a really great player.”

“Why do you keep bringing him up?”

“I am not, I’m just making conversation.” Kyoutani didn’t sound angry when he asked, Yahaba just hoped that we wasn’t going to get suspicious.

“You are bringing him up. What’s the deal?” Kyoutani stopped walking waiting for the other to speak.

Yahaba stopped a moment after but didn’t face him. He tried to brush things off. “There is no deal, I was just thinking about our teammates.”

“Yeah, okay. Well how about Oikawa,” he said suddenly. Yahaba wasn’t expecting their captain to be brought into the conversation. He frowned, “what about him?”

“Exactly, why are we bringing them up, there’s no point. Now where do you want to eat?” Kyoutani was quick to change the subject, Yahaba thought he did so they wouldn’t get into an argument.

“Anywhere is fine.” For the rest of the night, neither of them brought up any other teammates and stuck to enjoying their meal, though thoughts of Kyoutani and Iwaizumi lingered in the back of Yahaba’s mind.

\-----

The next practice began the same was as the one before. After Kyoutani had arrived (late), he went straight to where Iwaizumi was practicing. Yahaba was with Oikawa again, this time discussing some helpful strategies. The second year had been completely focused, until his teammate stepped in. Oikawa noticed his distraction right away, but instead of lecturing him this time, he chose to speak to him in a calm manner.

“Yahaba,” he called in a light voice while simultaneously tapping his shoulder. His head whipped back into the direction of his captain and he apologized for not being focused.

Oikawa shook his head. “Yahaba, what’s gotten into you? Did something happen between you two?”

“Nothing happened,” he started. “I just,” he stopped and sighed lowering his head. He didn’t know how to put it so it didn’t sound ridiculous.

“Are you not happy? Gasp! If you are having relationship problems, you can always come to me-”

“No, it’s not that, really,” Yahaba cut him off before he could continue making assumptions. “It’s just him, with Iwaizumi.”

That hadn’t been what he wanted to say, but that was what came out. Even with that vague statement, Oikawa understood. “Ahh, you’re jealous!”

“I am not jealous,” he defended. “Just why is Iwaizumi the only one he listens to?”

“You are jealous my young kouhai,” Oikawa brought a finger up to silence him, “and don’t try and argue because you know I’m right.”

Yahaba didn’t want to reply to that, so he stayed quiet, avoiding eye contact. Oikawa saw the sad expression on his face and sighed.

“Why are you jealous? There’s no need to be, they may hang out during practice, but that doesn’t mean anything, I mean look!” Oikawa gestured between the two of them, “we hang out during practice, but that doesn’t mean you have a crush on me. Though if you did I wouldn’t be surprised because so many people do!”

“Oikawa-san….”

“Right, sorry! So listen, Kyou-chan doesn’t have feelings for Iwa-chan, and even if he did, he couldn’t have him because Iwa-chan is mine! And it wouldn’t end well for him if he did.” The look in Oikawa’s eyes made Yahaba take a step away from him.

“So are you good now?” Yahaba nodded. “Great! Back to discussing strategies.”

He’s right. What am I worried for? he thought.

\-----

Things were fine for the next couple of weeks, all continued the same, Kyoutani would spend practice with Iwaizumi, but he didn’t mind. He kept reminding himself that it was for the team, to improve his skills and learn from the best. He also continued to spend practices with Oikawa. He was a great mentor for volleyball and also served as sort of a distraction, making sure Yahaba did not slack during training by focusing on others.

Things were well, until Kyoutani started staying after practice with Iwaizumi. He no longer went to eat with Yahaba, instead he would join the ace on runs. Yahaba had told him he didn’t mind, but on the inside he did, he was upset by the fact that they would no longer spend time together after a long day.

Even though he didn’t voice his feelings out loud, Oikawa could sense his discomfort, and took it upon himself to be with Yahaba when his boyfriend wouldn’t. Everyday when it was time to go home, Oikawa would wait by the front gates for his junior. This was his second week of doing so and Yahaba was no longer surprised to see him waiting.

“Yahaba!” he called. The second year groaned at his loudness. 

“So where are we going today? Karaoke? The mall? Or are you hungry? We can get food I know this really good shop near by!”

“Actually, today I’m not in the mood to go out. I was just going to head home.” Yahaba was making excuses, he wasn’t actually tired, he was just feeling down about not having been with Kyoutani for awhile. He was planning on going home to sulk.

“Oh come on, that’s no fun. We barely go out so we should while we can. It’ll be fun.” Oikawa wasn’t going to give in that’s for sure. Yahaba wished he would.

“We’ve gone out almost every night for the past two weeks. I’m tired today, we had a hard practice, shouldn’t we rest?” he tried. It was a logical excuse, he was hoping the other would agree with him for once. Though that was unlikely to happen.

“If you go home now, you are just going to sit around and be depressed, and we can’t have that.”

So Oikawa had already figured him out. Which wasn’t a surprise either. For some reason he knew a lot of things about each of his teammates. Some things more personal than others. “I wouldn’t do that..”he answered, but by the way he said it, he wouldn’t have believed himself either.

“Yahaba, I know you, and you would. You’ve been sad about Kyoutani all week. I don’t want you to be down, so I have done you the honor of hanging out with you. After all of the fun we’ve had, you can’t go and depress yourself now.”

Oikawa sounded sincere, Yahaba had thought maybe Oikawa was hanging out with him out of pity, but he was actually trying to make him feel better. He appreciated the thought, even though what he was doing wasn’t actually working. He was still upset at being left alone.

“Thank you for staying with me, but I’m not sure it really worked,” he admitted. 

“Yahaba, I can’t see you sad anymore, let’s go.” Oikawa grabbed his wrist, and started running with Yahaba in tow.

“Wait! Where are we going?” he asked, not expecting to be pulled so suddenly.

“Save the talk for later, you’re going to need it!” So Yahaba followed, unaware of where they were going, but he didn’t ask any more questions knowing he wouldn’t get an answer.

\-----

Ten minutes later the two arrived outside what Yahaba assumed was a restaurant. The place was small and in a more quiet area. Yahaba didn’t recognize the place at all.

“Here we are. Let’s go inside.” Oikawa kept a hold on Yahaba’s wrist and led him inside. When the entered the smell of food immediately hit Yahaba’s nose. The smell was wonderful and it made his stomach growl.

“Where are we?” Yahaba asked, he could obviously see they were at a restaurant, but he had never been here before and wasn’t familiar with the area.

“We are at a small place near the end of town. This place has some of the best tofu I have ever had,” he responded. Oikawa went up to the hostess and asked for a table. It took a few more minutes than Yahaba had expected, but he assumed the woman was flirting with his upperclassman. After being sat down, Yahaba asked why Oikawa had decided to come here.

“Hmm? Well, I like the place, and it’s something different, we are trying to get out and have fun, we can’t keep going to the same places. Plus, I happen to know other people who like this place, too.”

“Who else?” he asked curiously.

Oikawa ignored the question and started pointing to various menu items, asking Yahaba what he thought looked good and what he wanted to eat.

“Well I know what I’m getting,” Oikawa stated while closing his menu. Before Yahaba could respond with his own order, Oikawa shouted and started waving his arms. “Iwa-chan! Over here!”

Yahaba turned around and saw Iwaizumi standing at the front doors with a confused look on his face. He was looking around to find the person who called him. His eyes widened when he spotted Oikawa.

“Oikawa-san, what’s going on?” Iwaizumi started to walk towards their table, with Kyoutani following behind him. Yahaba gaped and turned back to his captain. “Why didn’t you tell me you invited them?”

“Yahaba, I have no idea what you are talking about, this is a coincidence!” Once the two arrived at the table, Oikawa patted the seat next to him for Iwaizumi to seat. Kyoutani had looked confused the entire way walking to the table. He looked even more shocked when he saw Yahaba sitting down.

“Oikawa, what are you doing here?” Iwaizumi questioned.

“Yahaba and I were hungry and decided to come out to eat, and I knew you loved this place for it’s food, so it has to be good and we should try it. I wasn’t expecting to actually see you here though.”

“But I always come here after practice, and I thought you didn’t like tofu?” Iwaizumi wasn’t convinced.

“What? Who said that?” he asked innocently.

“You did, the other day in-”

 

“Well me and Yahaba already know what we are getting, so you two decide so we can order.” Oikawa continued speaking. Iwaizumi went for the menu and Kyoutani turned towards Yahaba who looked uncomfortable with the situation.

“I didn’t know you hung out with Oikawa outside of practice,” Kyoutani commented after also picking up one of the menus placed on top of the table.

“Well it just started actually, he’s been taking me out every night after practice for a few weeks.” The look Kyoutani gave made him wonder if he had said something wrong. His eyes had narrowed and he kept glancing back to their captain.

“Why?” his voice sounded a tad demanding, but Yahaba just brushed it off. He wasn’t sure why Kyoutani was so eager to know. But he supposed since they hadn’t had a lot of time to chat, he was curious.

“Not sure, he just kind of drags me wherever he wants after school.”

“And what do you guys do?” his voice was more stern. Yahaba was starting to feel more uncomfortable. He was starving, and wasn’t exactly in the mood to be questioned. 

“Kyoutani, we are all friends here, don’t go sharing secrets with Yahaba,” Oikawa chimed in.

“Oi, don’t go interrupting their conversation, that’s rude,” Iwaizumi said after having been silent. Kyoutani had only been speaking quietly enough for Yahaba to hear since the beginning of their conversation.

“Didn’t mean to be rude, just wondering what you guys were saying all the way over there.” Kyoutani crossed him arms over his chest and was the one to respond. 

“We weren’t saying anything. So why are you here again? With Yahaba.” The last sentence was added after a second and made Yahaba look at Kyoutani. His voice sounded a bit off. Is he mad? Yahaba thought.

“Just like I said, I was hungry and so was Yahaba. We had both decided to stay after practice and ended up coming together. I invited him because I didn’t want him to feel lonely. I thought it would be fun for the both of us! Now we’re here, and coincidentally so are you two,” Oikawa’s voice was light. He had a suspicious looking grin on his face the entire time he spoke.

Kyoutani’s expression darkened while Oikawa kept on an air of innocence. “And why would you think he was so lonely that you had to be the one to take him out?”

That got all eyes on Kyoutani. Oikawa kept on a smile, not at all fazed by his aggressive tone.

“Oh Mag dog chan, Yahaba has been going home alone after practice and I couldn’t stand to see it anymore! He tells me everything now because we’ve gotten so close. I’m glad he’s not alone anymore.”

Yahaba’s face dropped. What was Oikawa doing? Kyoutani turned to the boy next to him, his expression was hurt.  
“You were lonely? Why didn’t you tell me?” A moment later his face changed from hurt, to angry. “You were lonely and you went to him instead? What is that? Didn’t you think to come to me first?”

This was ridiculous. He wasn’t expecting Kyoutani to get mad. Why was he even mad? All they were doing was eating together. The fact that he was getting angry made Yahaba upset. “Hey don’t get mad at me, you’re the one who always went off without me to do extra practice. Oikawa noticed and offered to hang out with me.”

“I’m your boyfriend, not him, so I don’t know why he’s trying to act like yours.” Kyoutani rose from his seat and Yahaba did the same.

“Who said he was acting like my boyfriend? We came to eat? Just because we don’t do that doesn’t mean someone else is trying to date me.” Yahaba was getting frustrated. Why was Kyoutani yelling at him? He hadn’t done anything wrong.

“We go out to eat!” Kyoutani was starting to defend.

“Not in the past few weeks we haven’t, so what’s the big deal if I go with someone else?” Yahaba fought back.

“Well why does it have to be with him?” he shouted while pointing his finger in the direction of the third year. All Oikawa did was put his hands over his chest, acting offended over the fact Kyoutani had pointed to him. Iwaizumi had been silent since the beginning of the argument, but he tried to speak when he noticed the few other people in the building staring.

“Hey, you guys. This isn’t the time to-”

“What does it matter who it’s with? Right now you sound like you’re-” Yahaba stopped. Oh my god. Is he? No way. “Are you jealous? Of Oikawa?”

Kyoutani instantly denied the accusation. “Of course I’m not jealous, especially not of him.”

“You are! I don’t believe this, I never thought you would be jealous, especially of the captain. We only hung out a few times, nothing more. I can’t believe you thought it was something else.” Is this really happening? Kyoutani was jealous of Oikawa and I?

“Ah ah ah,” Oikawa cut in all of a sudden. “Now Yahaba, you’re not one to be talking here. Do you want me to bring up how jealous you were of Iwa-chan.”

“Me?” Iwaizumi asked, obviously not expecting to be dragged into the conversation.

“Yes, you. Our cute kouhai has been completely torn apart over the fact that you’re spending so much time with Mad dog chan.” Yahaba’s face turned red and he gulped, looking away from all of the other people at the table.

“You were jealous of Iwaizumi? But why? He was just training with me.” The anger is Kyoutani’s voice was gone, now he just sounded lost.

“I don’t know,” he answered. He didn’t want to be interrogated right now, instead he tried to turn the conversation away from himself. “Well why were you jealous of Oikawa? It’s the same thing.”

Oikawa finally stopped the two before their bickering went on any longer. “Now now children, don’t you see? You were both jealous over nothing. Yahaba doesn’t like me in any romantic sense, though he should, because many people do.” 

Iwaizumi smacked him on the head and told him to get on with it.

“Rude, and Kyoutani obviously doesn’t have feelings for Iwa-chan. It was strictly a mentor-student relationship. And even if you did like him, I’d have to apologize to you, because he only has eyes for me!”

No one said anything after that, they only stood unable to react. Oikawa spoke again since no one else would, “now apologize to each and sit down so we can order, I’m hungry.”

The two second years took their seats, but refused to make eye contact. When neither made a move to speak, Oikawa coughed and kicked Yahaba’s shin. He clutched at his leg and gave in. Turning towards Kyoutani he apologized.

“Listen, I’m sorry. For overreacting, then not telling you how I felt.” Kyoutani only faced forward with a sour look on his face. He was acting stubborn. When he made eye contact with Iwaizumi and and saw his disapproving face he also gave in.

“Fine, I’m sorry.” Kyoutani was going to keep it at that until Iwaizumi spoke up.

“For?” he obviously wanted him to give a sincere apology.

“For being jealous of our show off captain, and leaving no time to spend with you because I was practicing,” was his answer.

“I won’t be offended by that this time, since you finally apologized, but next time I won’t take that. Are we all good now?” When the two nodded their heads he clapped his hands together and cheered. “Wonderful! Now I’m ready to order, Iwa-chan get the waiter’s attention.”

When Oikawa started rambling again, Kyoutani leaned in spoke quietly by Yahaba’s ear.

“I really am sorry, I hadn’t noticed you were lonely,” his voice was honest.

“It’s alright, I’m sorry, too. Now let’s eat because I actually am very hungry.” Yahaba gave Kyoutani a smile, and he gave back a small smile of his own. Kyoutani intertwined their hands under the table and kept them that way until dinner ended.

After they had finished eating, Kyoutani and Yahaba parted ways with Oikawa and Iwaizumi. The two setter’s waved goodbye, while Iwaizumi gave a verbal leave. Kyoutani wasn’t going to say anything to the other two until Yahaba elbowed him in the ribs. On their walk home together, they kept their hands locked together. Yahaba was glad to finally be back with his hot headed teammate.


End file.
